


Problems with Dalmatians

by wandering_rosebud



Category: The Resident (2011)
Genre: Anxiety, Dermatillomania, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, Protective Max, Service Dogs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-24 20:39:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14363220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wandering_rosebud/pseuds/wandering_rosebud
Summary: Max meets Leo. She's like him, nervous and unsure of the world. He wants to help.





	Problems with Dalmatians

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first Resident fic. I hope it goes well. Comments and feedback are appreciated. :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max meets Leo. She's nervous like he is and he wants to help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy! Also, I apologize if there are any mistakes with the grammar or anything as I don't have a beta. (I'm also really bad at summaries so sorry for that too lol)

**Max's POV**

 

I usually don’t get coffee outside of the building, but August has been extra angry with me over the past few days. I tugged at my thumb anxiously while waiting in line. The chatter of the coffee shop was the equivalent to white noise that the television sometimes made. I was usually able to drown it out when I did go outside, but for some reason I couldn’t. When the person in front of me finished with their order, I nervously stepped up. I ordered my coffee and paid the cashier, trying my best to seem normal. I know I’m not normal. August likes to remind me about how weak I am. I walk to a table.

“Max!” The barista calls out, pulling me from my thoughts, “Order for Max!” I walk to the counter to grab my drink.

The barista calls out for someone else, “Leo! Order for Leo!” I move quickly out of the way as to not start something with anyone. The last thing I need is some guy getting mad because he couldn’t get his coffee fast enough.

To my surprise, a young woman walked up to the counter. As I looked at her in more detail, I found that the coffee shop seemed to fall silent in my head. She had a mop of curly hair that framed her face perfectly. It fell to right under her collarbones. Her skin was a shade or two darker than mine, but it was almost too subtle to pick up. Her cheekbones were high and her face and rounded out with the slightest amount of baby fat. She was seemingly tall for a woman, maybe standing at five foot eight or five foot nine. She had an athletic build, which only added to her beauty. I watched as she thanked the barista quietly and went to grab a straw. That’s when I noticed her white cottons gloves. They went up to her wrists where her long sleeved shirt ended. She also donned a pair of long pants. It was somewhat odd to me that someone so beautiful would cover up, especially since it was the middle of July. Tucked under her arm was a newspaper; the page shown told me that she was probably looking for an apartment. The urge to talk to her increased by the second. I paused. August’s words came flooding into my mind. _You’re a weak man like your father. You’re perverted. You’ll never amount to anything in life._ I shook my head, trying my best to rid myself of his tormenting words.

Just as I was about to move, Leo turned and stepped directly into me. I caught her arm before she could fall. I pulled her into my chest, not meaning to at all.

I stepped back sheepishly, “I’m sorry, I should have moved out of the way.”

She shook her head, “No not at all! It’s my fault. I wasn’t looking where I was going.”

I looked up and down her body, chuckling slightly. “I’m sorry, I got you all dusty. I was sanding down plaster at my building. I’m working on revamping one of the apartments there. I should have changed before I left.” She looked down as I spoke, inspecting her clothes.

“It’s okay, I’m on my way back to my place now. But did I hear you correctly? You’re working on an apartment?”

I nodded, “Yeah, I own a building a couple blocks from here. One of the tenants left, so I’m fixing the place up.”

“Um… How close is it to being done?”

I shrugged, “If I keep up at the pace I’m going now, probably the beginning of next week. Are you looking for a place?”

“Yes! Actually I am!” She nodded enthusiastically, “Do you need any help with it? I’m really good at hanging drywall, plastering, and painting. I can also do some simple electric work if needed. I would be more than willing to help out if you’d let me. Do you think we could work something out? Maybe that could be my first payment?”

My eyes widened slightly in surprise, “I don’t know, I mean the help would be appreciated but…”

“If I help, would it be done before the end of this week? I mean it’s only Tuesday.”

It wasn’t that I didn’t need help, it would actually be nice to get the apartment done quickly. I just didn’t expect her to be so eager to help. No one wants to help me. People know I’m not normal. Couldn’t she tell?

“It’s just, I would like to move out of my place as soon as possible.” She continued, “My roommates are a nightmare and it’s too far away from my job. I work about five minutes away from here. Luckily I had some vacation time, so I’ve been able to do a little bit of house hunting. I’ve been looking around this area all day and nothing’s been coming up. I know I haven’t checked the place out, but I’m starting to get desperate. Work starts back up next week so I’m trying to get the deal sealed as soon as possible. My lease is up this weekend too so that works out well.” She began to babble anxiously and started to wring her hands. I did that when I was uneasy too. I could see that her distress was becoming more apparent.

“Hey, hey it’s okay.” I said calmly, “If you’d like to check the place out, we can walk there right now if you’re up to it. How does that sound?”

She laughed nervously, “I’m sorry, I chatter when I’m nervous.”

I rubbed the back of my neck, “It’s okay, we all get like that sometimes.”

She ran her gloved fingers over her cheek, letting them cascade down her neck and then fall to her side again. It was as if she were trying to think about something. “But I would love to check out the place. If it doesn’t impede on your work schedule.”

I shook my head, “No harm done. Shall we?”

“Sure. I’m Leotie by the way. Leo for short.”

“Leotie.” I repeated, “I’m Max.” The way her name fell off my tongue was almost magical.

“Hi, Max.” She said sweetly. The way her voice sounded as she said my name reminded me of a soft piano melody. We made our way back to my building, talking here and there. Once we were within the elevator, I sighed, content to be back in a familiar place.

“Are you okay, Max?” She asked curiously.

I nodded, “I don’t get out much between taking care of my grandfather and restoring the building. Sometimes it’s not easy to be around a lot of people.”

“I know that feeling. I’m usually working or at home. Sometimes it’s just too much to go out.”

“Do you have any pets?” I asked, trying to change the subject. The previous conversation only brought me back to thoughts of August.

“I do actually. I have a golden retriever named Archer. He’s my emotional support dog. He’s at the groomer right now, but he’s usually with me most times. Is that a problem?”

I thought about it momentarily, “Does he have a license? Is he registered? Does he bark?”

“Yes, he is licensed and registered. He only barks when I need help. It’s kind of hard to explain, but no, ninety nine percent of the time he does not bark. I can bring my papers for him when I bring you my references and other info. Is that okay?”

I nodded, “That’s okay. Usually we prefer no pets, but since he’s a medical animal, it’s perfectly fine.” We exited the elevator quietly. I noticed the awe in her eyes as she looked around the hallway.

“Here we are.” I said softly. I opened the door, letting her in before me.

“Wow!” She gasped lightly before stepping inside, “This place is huge! How much?”

I rubbed the back of my neck nervously, “It’s thirty eight…”

Her eyes widened substantially, “Thousand? What? Woah…”

I shook my head, “No… Hundred… Thirty eight hundred.”

“Thirty eight hundred?” She repeated, her eyes widening even more, “There’s got to be a catch. This place is worth more than that. Do you run a whore house out back or something?”

I smiled at her small quip, “No whore house. Umm, utilities would be separate, it takes a lot to heat a place like this. Expect them to stick it to you in the winter time.”

“I don’t mind cuddling with Archer under some blankets.” She beamed back at me.

“It will be a little noisy for a while, after I finish this apartment, I have the one across the hall to renovate too.”

She nodded, “I don’t mind noise. I’m from the city, I’ve grown up around a lot of noise most of my life.” I followed her around as she inspected the other rooms.

“Cell reception isn’t the best in the bedroom or the kitchen, but the living room is fine.”

Her eyes shifted to her reflection in the bathroom mirror, “That’s not a problem either.” I watched her carefully, noticing the way her face fell slightly at the sight of it.

“There’s also the F-Line. It runs a lot, which tends to scare potential tenants away.”

She shrugged, “I happen to like the sound of trains at all hours of the night.”

I grinned at her response. She was a perfect candidate for the apartment. It also didn’t hurt that she was a seemingly nice person. But should I let her help with the apartment? I mulled it over for a short moment.

I sighed in defeat, “What time can you be over here tomorrow?”

Her eyes widened, “Are you serious? Are you sure? I can be here at seven! If you need me any earlier, I can do that too, I mean I don’t know how early you’re trying to get things done or anything. Also, it would only account for a little bit of what I owe, but still, it would be a huge help! How much would I be working for? I mean I know I’m not being paid, but how much would my work be worth in rent? I don’t expect the entire thing to be covered, but-”

“Hey, calm down.” I said warmly, “You can show up at seven thirty. We’ll decide on how much you’ll owe at the end of the week.”

She smiled brightly, “That sounds great! Thanks Max!”

Her arms wrapped themselves around my waist. I didn’t exactly know what to do, so I just froze. There was the faint hint of strawberry and vanilla coming from her dark curls. It was a scent I could see myself becoming accustomed to.

It took her a minute to realise that she was still hugging me before she pulled away. “Sorry about that. I don’t usually hug people outright. I just got so excited!”

I gave her a small smile, “No harm done. See you tomorrow then?”

She nodded, “Yeah, see you tomorrow.”

After a short conversation, she left to pick up Archer. I checked on August, then tried to continue with work for the day. Finishing the floors proved easier said than done. Thoughts of Leo flooded my head, distracting me from my work. The thought of her smile sent a warmth throughout my chest. I could still feel her arms wrapped around me. I really didn't want her to let go. If I had been a strong man like August wanted me to be, I would have told her how I felt. That, however, would be for another day. I knelt down again returning to the sanding and trying my best to keep her from my mind.


End file.
